


A Tale of Two Weddings

by Seakays



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not A Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seakays/pseuds/Seakays
Summary: Could a chance meeting at his cousin’s wedding bring Dudley Dursley a real shot at happiness?
Relationships: Dudley Dursley/Katie Bell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9
Collections: Frump’s Wheel of Doom





	A Tale of Two Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> For Frump’s Wheel of Doom!!! Completely unbeta’d so all mistakes are yours truly. 
> 
> I own nothing of the Harry Potter franchise - just having some fun with the characters.
> 
> All canon characters, plots, dialogue and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I am not profiting from this work.

By the time the first drinks had been poured and a toast to the bride and groom had been given, he knew that her name was Katherine Bell, but everyone called her Katie.

As the salad course arrived, and as his cousin, Harry spun his red-headed bride on the dance floor, Dudley Dursley had confessed his Muggle upbringing and general lack of magic. 

With dinner and a hearty pour of a lovely Australian Chardonnay, they shared laughter over their love of sports and the diets they had both endured to rid themselves of those pesky five stone. 

Dessert was creme caramel and heated brandy, and Dudley wrapped his hands in her long dark hair as they spoke of futures planned and serendipitous meetings.

After the speeches and many dances later, when Katie suggested a nightcap in her room nothing magical or muggle could have stopped him from accepting. 

They came together like molten lava, searing hot and eradicating every experience Dudley had ever had in his twenty five years. Katie was everything he could have asked for in a woman and as he fell asleep with her long hair in tangles around his chest , Dudley knew that forever may be in his grasp .

They shared eggs benedict, and hangover potion the next morning, and as Katie prepared to disapparate in the early afternoon, Dudley pressed his cell phone number into her hand, along with the address of a muggle coffee shop where they agreed to meet the following Tuesday.

Weeks sped by, with Dudley and Katie falling swiftly from sweet infatuation to something infinitely deeper, and somehow more fragile.

When it broke, it shattered fast and hard. Penelope Dursley had discovered her only son’s dalliance with the magical  _ freak,  _ and rained down holy hell. Threats of being disowned and disinherited were delivered with a potent blend of hot tears and mother’s guilt. 

Unable to withstand the thought of disappointing his mother, Dudley chose his family and their vicious prejudice, and cut all ties with the pretty witch. Calls went unanswered, letters were returned unopened, and in one desperately awkward encounter, Dudley shook off Katie’s soft plea of “Duds, please talk to me,” and left her doubled over with heaving sobs in the parking lot of the local Tesco. 

Four months later, Dudley proposed to a reedy, quiet second grade teacher his parents enthusiastically approved of. The engagement was short, and on a rainy Saturday afternoon, Dudley Dursley and Sunny Stottlemeyer were wed. As he watched his pale bride walk towards him, Dudley felt a pang in his heart as he allowed himself a moment to remember his beautiful Katie Bell, and everything that could have been. 

Dudley would later wonder about the soft flush of something unmistakably magical that enveloped him for one small moment as he signed the wedding register. 

Hundreds of kilometres and half a country away, a book, centuries old, and imbued with ancient magicks inscribed the name of a new magical just born and destined for his education at Hogwarts:

_ David Dudley Bell _


End file.
